Shiroryuu no Yuki
Shiroryuu no Yuki (しろリュウ ヨシャ Shiroryuu no Yuki) is a fictional character in the Naruto fanfic FYC. She is the elder sister of main character Yosha no Yuki and a former member of the Mist Seven Swordsmen. She serves as a villain in Part 2, then returns as a protagonist in Part 3. Abilities Shiroryuu, who was born in -za Fuyu|the same clan as Haku], is capable of using the Hyouton element. From young age, she has shown enormous talent into developing Hyouton techniques. In battle, she mostly uses mist techniques and advanced genjutsu as distraction, then attacks with offensive Hyouton ninjutsu. Like other Mist Seven Swordsmen, she is a skilled swordsmen. She uses the sword of Harakira, a giant icy sword capable of slicing and nullifying chakra, as well as consuming, developing and enlargening the enemy's or the users' chakra. Shiroryuu is well known for her Genjutsu capability. Plot advancement Part II Yosh and Flori were ordered by Akatsuki, for whom they were working while secretly being spies, to kill Shiroryuu. When they first approached Shiroryuu, Yosh disguised as Deidara, Shiroryuu forcefully made them leave after Yosh asked questions about her brother Kaerukun no Yuki. Flori and Yosh then relocated Shiroryuu with the help of Flori's summonings, and attacked her. Unfortunately, Akatsuki "colleague" Kisame Hoshigaki had followed them and arrived at the same moment. He provoked Shiroryuu, with the intention to settle their earlier fights from the time they were both Mist Seven Swordsmen. Shiroryuu longed for Kisame's Samehada sword, and locked up Yosh and Flori in an icy barrier while fighting him. Through a genjutsu she casted on Yosh, Yosh was forced to fight Flori. After Flori and Yosh' battle ended, with Yosh' unexpected victory, the barrier collapsed and Yosh hurried into helping Shiroryuu out, who seemed about to lose her fight with Kisame. Yosh dismisses Kisame and confronts Shiroryuu again about her brother, who was presumed dead, but had visited Yosh when she was little. After another quick fight, Shiroryuu admits to being mentally traumatized by whatever happened, and casts a visionary illusion on Yosh to show her what had occured. Yosh and Flori see how Shiroryuu always had an arrogant attitude towards Kaerukun, and learn how Shiroryuu was accepted into the Mist Seven Swordsmen at the tender age of eight. They then see that Yosh' parents had much more appreciation for their daughter, causing Kaerukun to have a low self-esteem. The illusions shifts to a memory of Kaerukun confronting a 10-year old Shiroryuu and her battle partner, Zabuza Momochi. After a few words, Zabuza and Shiroryuu attack Kaerukun and leave him for dead. The last memory shown is of Yosh' parents finding out about what happened and escaping the country of Water in fear of another civil war. Yosh then asks Shiroryuu what really happened to Kaerukun, as he cannot possibly be dead. Shiroryuu Body Flickers and Yosh and Flori head to Konoha to hire help. They head back to the Country of Water, accompanied by Kurenai Yuhi, Maito Gai and Kakashi Hatake. The five ninja are quick to find Shiroryuu back and start to fight her. When Shiroryuu is weakened for a moment, Flori thinks of a plan together with Yosh. He then figures that if Shiroryuu's chakra is so icy, and she is able to grow ice out of her body, she cannot be immune to steam. He then combines his Fire Chakra with Yosh' Water Chakra and mixes them using Yosh' Kekkai Genkai, then steams Shiroryuu's body. Shiroryuu responds by "melting", than transforming into an icy dragon, attacking and ultimately dropping dead. Though Yosh attempts to save her, Shiroryuu quickly fades away and finally tells Yosh that Kaerukun is alive, and lives in the north of the Lightning Country. Part III When Flori, Yosh and Cak travel to Kirigakure to search for clues to find the Hitsuji Necklace, they find Kaerukun's and Shiroryuu's graves empty. They assume Akatsuki has claimed their bodies, not knowing both of them were never dead. The trio splits up after speaking to Ramuboushi. Later, Shiroryuu approaches Cak, turns out to have had a change of mental state and befriends her. Both Kimimaro and Honeramu notice how Shiroryuu has gotten somehow normal. When Shiroryuu asks Honeramu what she had expected, Honeramu rudely answers: "Something that resembles Flori and Yosh' stories. A pathetic, suicidal and depressed maniac who finds pleasure into torturing others with stories from the past." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kumo Category:Jonin